Looking Past The Darkness
by Princess Rikki chan
Summary: Haley, a new student at Domino High from the US and a top duelist developes feelings for Bakura who also feels the same way. The spirit of the Millenium ring has other plans for Haley. She also owns a Millenium item. (this will take place between season 1 and 2)
1. The new girl

The Duelist Kingdom tournament is all most over but one other person remained besides Yugi and his friends. Haley, she was walking through the woods hoping to find any other duelists that were still on the island when an object flew out of the sky then accidentlly hit Haley on the head.

After rubbing her head for a few seconds, she looked down to see what it was that hit her. It was some kind of ring with a triangle with five long spikes and an eye in the middle. It was the same eye that is on her bracelet.

Before Haley had a chance to touch it, it vanished right in front of her eyes. Haley rubbed her eyes for a moment. "Wow, I guess I'm starting to see things since I haven't eaten anything in a while. Good thing the tournament is almost over". Haley said to herself.

One week after the tournament was over, Haley moved from the US to Japan to Domino City. After arriving at Domino High, Haley was having trouble finding her first class. Haley hid behind a trash can when she spotted Bakura at his locker. "NO WAY! Bakura goes here too? I guess this means that Yugi and the others go here too". Haley started to blush thinking about when she met him at Duelist Kingdom.

(flashback) Haley was walking in the forest at Duelist Kingdom at night when she saw a boy walking around with long white hair. "Excuse me, would you like to duel with me?". Haley asked. "I would but I'm not a contestant. I'm just looking for my friends". The boy answered. "Oh, ok then, I'm Haley". Haley said introducing herself. "Nice to meet you Haley, I'm Bakura". Bakura said also introducing himself. "Nice meeting you too. See ya!". Haley said before walking off.

What Haley didn't know was she was actually talking to an evil spirit that lives with in Bakura's Millenium ring who always pretends to be Bakura to get what he wants. "This girl has a Millenium item. I will get it eventually but for now I have a more important task at hand. To steal Yugi's Millenium puzzle". Yami Bakura thought. (end of Flashback)

After school, Haley was walking home from school when she noticed a large crowd. She looked up at a large screen showing Yugi and another student who goes by Duke Devlin going at it with a new game Duke created called Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Haley was not paying attention where she was walking then accidentally bumped into Bakura. "Oh, I'm so sorry". Haley apologized. "Oh, it's alright". Bakura said before he suddenly started running off. "huh, he must have been in a hurry". Haley thought to herself.

Bakura stopped running until he reached an Alley. "That was close, I need to stay away from her until I can get rid of this ring". Bakura said to himself. "I will not allow that. She has something I want and I intend on getting it". Yami Bakura said taking over.


	2. The trap

Haley walked home thinking about Bakura. "I do like him but he seems a little strange". She said in her mind. She decided to take a shortcut through an alley. She started hearing strange sounds so she started walking faster. The sounds where footsteps coming towards Haley. She stopped to turn around to see who the footsteps were coming from. It was Bakura.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me. I thought it was some crazy person trying to come after me". Haley joked. "I'm sorry, I just thought you would like someone to walk you home. It is pretty dangerous to walk home alone through an alley like this". Yami Bakura said pretending to be the real Bakura. "Oh uh.. Thank you". Haley said blushing. Bakura grabbed her hand and started leading her through the Alley.

After Yugi beat Duke, he saw two people in the Alley and notice it was Haley and Bakura. He saw that Bakura was wearing his millennium ring and started to worry. "Hey Tristan, You said you got rid of Bakura's ring on Duelist Kingdom right?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, I sent that thing flying". Tristan said. "I think we should go help Haley. She might be in trouble". Yugi said before running after them. "Hey wait up Yug!" Joey said as he, Tea, and Tristan ran as well.

"Hey Bakura, this isn't the way to my house". Haley said not recognizing the area. "I know", Bakura said but with a different voice. "Um.. are you ok?" Haley asked getting worried and scared at the same time. "I will be as soon I get what I came for". Bakura said as his grip on Haley's hand tightened. "Your starting to scare me a little. Let go!" Haley said trying to pull away from Bakura's grasp. Bakura turned around to face her revealing that he completely transformed into Yami Bakura. "Not until you agree to duel me". He said with a smirk.

Haley became scared. "Why do want to duel me so badly?" She asked still trying to pull away. "I want something of yours. That bracelet, I'll give you two choices. Duel me and the winner can have it or I will take it by force". Yami Bakura said. "Ok ok I'll duel you". Haley said giving up. "What a smart girl". Yami Bakura said with a smirk.

Yugi and his friends finally caught up to Bakura and Haley. Yugi turned to Yami Yugi and walked up to them. "So it is you. Evil spirit of the millennium ring", Yami yugi said. Haley had a confused look on her face. "what is he talking about?" She asked herself. "Let her go now!" Yami yugi demanded. "But she already agreed to duel me unless you would like to take her place". Yami Bakura said with a smirk. "I will". Yami Yugi said. "Very well". Yami Bakura said then lead them to the nearest dueling arena.

Bakura and Yugi started the duel. "Let's make thing interesting shall we? If I win I get Haley's millennium bracelet and your puzzle. If you win You can keep your puzzle and Haley can keep her bracelet". Yami bakura said. "I will not let you have my puzzle or Haley's bracelet". Yami Yugi said. "We will see about that". Yami Bakura said with a smirk. "Yes we will". Yami Yugi said. "Oh I almost forgot, If I win, you and your little friend's souls will be trapped in the shadow realm forever". Yami Bakura said.

"Enough talk, IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Yami Yugi said then the game started.


End file.
